The Inner Battle
by Mairposa
Summary: What would happen if the professor and Townville betrayed the Powerpuff girls. What will the Powerpuff girls do will they stand for it or will they do the worst. Read and find out. Don't own PPG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first ppg fanfic but I rewritten it so I hope there isn't many mistakes left. It ended up changing the plot sorry plez enjoy. :)**

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK)- 16

BUBBLES (AKA BRAT)- 16

BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE)- 16

BRICK- 16

BOOMER-16

BUTCH-16

CHAPTER 1

The Powerpuff Girls

"So what do you think girls." said Blossom to her sisters with a very low voice that only her sisters can hear

"Well I don't know Blossom why would we need a hide-out when we got the house. "asked Bubbles

"I agree with Bubble why would we need a hide-out it's not like we can't protect ourselfs you know." said Buttercup

"I know but something is going on with the Professor, he is starting to act different and doesn't want to spend time anymore with us also don't forget the people in Townville every time we save the day no one thanks us, they look at us like we are a disease don't you find that weird." said Blossom

"Now that I think about it Blossom is right no one talks to us and no one is nice anymore." said Bubbles upset

"Your right leader girl there is something going on but why the hide-out if I can ask." demanded Buttercup

"Well I overheard Major saying something and it wasn't anything dumb as usually, so I got curious since all he mostly talks about is pickles so when I got there the Professor was there. He never told us he was going to see the Major so I heard them that they want to make new POWERPUFF GIRLS better than us. They said when there done the get rid of us. I even record it for you guys to hear look listen." said Blossom angrily

AFTER LISTENING TO THE TAPE

"WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM EVER SINGLE PERSON THAT SUPPORTS IT. WE SAVED THE TOWN DOZENS OF TIMES AND RISK OUR LIFE AND THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN JUST GO AND SAY YOU ARE NOT NEEDED ANYMORE WE GOT A MORE IMPROVED POWERPUFF." yelled Buttercup

"THAT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL I AGREE WITH BUTTERCUP I'M GOING TO GO RIGHT NOW AND MAKE THEM WISH THEY WEREN'T BORN." yelled Bubbles while Buttercup and Blossom looked at her worried since it was usually Buttercup that makes the threats

"This is why I want to make the hide-out so when they want to get rid of us we will be ready to go and hide." said Blossom

"Hide I don't want to hide I want to go and kick the crap out of everyone at this moment." said Buttercup

"I know Buttercup but we have to think if we hide we can train to get stronger just in case we can't always go and fight. You have to think about it if we make the hide-out well the space for it by tomorrow if we work together and we can keep save the day in Townville until they bring their new Power puffs so we can go and kick their butts." said Blossom determined

"I agree with Blossom, Buttercup I think we should be smart first then go to the battlefield and kick some butt of our replacements." said Bubbles

"Fine but when the battle starts I get to go first to kick the asses of our replacements." said Buttercup

"Sure Buttercup now first what place should our hide-out be I want it underground so it will be difficult to fine if anyone goes to look for us. What do you think?" asked Blossom

"I agree it will be very hard to find if anyone wants to find us." said Bubbles

"I also agree but where do we make it leader girl we can't just go and take some land and say it's ours like fuzzy does." said Buttercup

"Well I was thinking in the forest we can make it right there we make a false door in one of the trees then we will start making an underground tunnel after we make the space we will see were we go there?" asked Blossom

"Good idea leader girl but where do we get the stuff to put in the hide-out after we are done with the space, we can't just go and take the stuff from the people or go and steal money and then buy the material." said Buttercup although she wishes she can

"Who says we can't. We maybe can after all the super hero title is being replaced we won't be able to do anything at all because we will be replace so we will mean nothing to anyone at all." said Blossom darkly

"Alright now your speaking my language." yelled an excited Buttercup

"I don't know Blossom I don't think we should do it what if we get caught or what if we leave a clue that they will figure it out that it was us." said Bubbles

"Well Bubbles first we always do the investigating and also who else except us have superpowers?" asked Blossom "The Rowdy ruff boys since they are our counterparts after all." said Bubbles

"Exactly we just say it's them after all, they steal and lie why not just point IT at them." said Blossom

"I guess so anyway when do we go?" asked a very excited Bubbles now that they had a very little chance of getting caught

"Yea leader girl when do we start cause I don't like waiting." said Buttercup

"Well we can start right now with the hide-out we can first make the hole so when we got to steal the bank we have a place to keep the money." said Blossom

"Ok lets go then I don't like waiting you know some of us want to finish by tonight or tomorrow." said Buttercup

"Wait what will we tell the Professor we can't just go and say we are going somewhere so we will see you later." asked Bubbles

"Leave that to me Bubbles I know what to say trust me." said Buttercup going down stairs while being followed by her sisters

"Hey Professor me and my sisters are going to go to someone's birthday party so we will see ya later ok." said Buttercup while leaving with the other following behind

"Ok have a good time and be safe girls just don't do something you will regret." said the Professor but what he didn't know the puffs were gone and would do something that he thought they would never do all because of him and his idea with his followers uh i mean supporters yea (If you are wondering how the Professor didn't hear them it was because there room is sound prove)

AT THE FOREST

"I would say this a great spot to start don't you?" asked Bubbles

"Yeah yeah so what tree should be our entrance cause I want to get started." said Buttercup

"What about this one is not too big or small so it won't stand out too much if anyone comes to look for us and gets around here." said Blossom

"Ok let's get started then." said Buttercup

AFTER THE FALSE DOOR,TUNNEL, AND HOLE UNDER GROUND

"Finally were done now what do we do leader girl?" asked Buttercup getting rid of the dirt on her shirt

"Well now we go back to the house and change into something more of well let's say not our style but we have to sneak in cause tonight in midnight we are going to go and steal from the bank so let's go." said Blossom

"Hey Blossom what do you mean not our style you mean like the style the city doesn't know about us. Like our other style the one we aren't allowed to show anyone." asked Bubbles

"Yes Bubbles that style after all the city thinks this our style but really this style isn't ours it's an act you get it." said Blossom

"Ok now that it is clear let's go we don't have much time." said Buttercup

AT THE HOUSE IN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ROOM

"Alright finally I can get rid of those clothes and get some of my style on." said Buttercup

"I know what you mean Buttercup I'm tired of wearing the same clothes when I could be wearing my style of clothes." said Bubbles

"Ok girls we are all happy but don't forget our mission that is why we are changing so know one knows who we are after all. I look different I hardly recognize myself what about you girls." said Blossom

"Nope" said Buttercup and Bubbles at the same time (if you're wondering how the look like they look like powerpunk girls that is the team name to its just I thought it would be cool to put them together as one)

"So what is the team name we can't just go and say we are the powerpuff girls Blossom and our names." said Bubbles sitting on the bed

"Well what about the Powerpunk Girls as a team name since we can't be the Powerpuff Girls." said Blossom sitting on the chair in the corner of the room

"I like it, it's not a goody goody team name it's more like a bad ass name." said Buttercup leaning on the wall

"Ok that takes care of the team name but what about the our names." asked Bubbles

"Well what about Bubbles as Brat, Buttercup as Brute, and me as Berserk what do you think about that girls." said Blossom

"Well I like it my name is Brute it make me feel I have all the control instead of being in control." said Brute (aka Buttercup)

"What about you Bubbles what do you think of your name Brat do you like it?" asked Berserk (aka Blossom)

"Well to tell you the truth I like it alright my new name is Brat." said Brat (aka Bubbles)

"Ok then let's go now before it get too late or if the hotline rings girls move out to Townville Banks." said Berserek With that they left to Townville bank but what they didn't know was that the Rowdyruff Boys were also going to Townsville to steal from the banks.

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"Ok so listen up we have do this quick so the Powderpuff Girls don't catch us you got it especially you Butch." said Brick sitting on a roof

"Hey Brick what is that over there ." asked Boomer will trying to figure out what it was

"It looks like the Powderpuffs but no way it couldn't be them not with that style." said Brick standing up

"Let's follow them and find out maybe we can get some answers if we follow them." said Butch chewing on a piece of gum

"Fine change of plans follow them but don't let them find out they are being followed." said Brick stating to follow them

With that they followed them but they were in a unexpected surprise very soon

WITH THE POWERPUNK GIRLS

"Hey Berserk we are being followed by the Rowdyruff Boys what should we do." asked Brat

"Well then we will stop then call them to get out of there hiding spot who wants to do the honors." said Berserk stopping

"I'll do it I been meaning to do this for a while." said Brute with a dark smile also stopping and turning around

"Go ahead Brute just don't give us away you got it." said Berserk while she looked bored out of her mind

"Sure here we go. Hey Rowdyruff Boys get out here before I kick your asses out." said Brute crossing her arms

"Shit how did you know we were here in the first place?" asked Brick will still pissed they got caught

"Well you know we have our ways so what are you doing following us anyway and you better answer unless you want an unexpected beating at this moment." said Brute cracking her knuckles

"Who the hell are you and how do you have the same powers as the Powerpuffs and us." said Butch

"Well if you want to find out you have to wait we have a mission that has to be done before sun rise which will appear in 5 hours and we still have things do after that." said Berserk with a smirk in her face

"Well anyway follow us if you can lets go." said Brat and with that the Powerpunks left to the bank in a very fast pace "We better follow them before we lose them." said Boomer and with that they followed them

'Man there really fast, faster than the puffs man we are losing then.' thought Brick

"Faster guys we are losing them and we can't have that now can we." said Brick speeding up

AT THE BANK

"That was easy we finished with the bank and the ruffs aren't here anyone hungry cause I'm starving." said Brat

"Sure which place should we go cause there dozen of places to go here." said Brute

"Well if I know let's just choose the best place and steal it then go." said Berserk

"Ok what about THE PALECE according to what I hear no one is able to steal from it cause we fixed it." said Brute

"True but we know all the weakness too since we fixed it we know both weak and strong points. We will start in the back door and then go to the security room then turn off the lights after that you know the rest." said Berserk

"Ok then let's go." said Brat

With that they went in the palece but they didn't know is that when they went in the Rowdyruff Boys were watching go to the 24 hour restaurant

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"Do they really think they can rob that place it can't be robbed since the Powderpuffs improved it." said Butch

"Well there is a first time for everything lets just watch and see Butch we can't jump into conclusions that they will be caught just yet." said Brick

WITH THE PUNKS

"Ok Brute go to the security room get rid of anyone in your way that sees you. Brat act as the cook at the moment put sleeping powder in every food or dish you see I'll be the waiter when you see me near the counter turn off the lights then the fun starts." said Berserk

"Got it" said Brat and Brute at the same time while leaving to their places

WITH BRUTE

'Ok Berserk said to look for the security room and get rid of anyone that see me that will be easy. Ok here is the room now to get in without being noticed. Hmmm no one around good that makes my job easier now to get in.' thought Brute

"Yes I'm in now with the plan." said Brute to herself but then she felt sting in her arm

"What why aren't you hurt or bleeding at least." said the now scared security while pointing his gun again to Brute

"Ah so you shot that to me well then you are going to pay with your life. After all my leader said to get rid of anyone in my path that includes you ." said Brute and with that she kicked him in the neck to make a quick and silent death

WITH BRAT

'Ok now let's see OMG that is a lot of food I'm not sure if I can put sleeping powder without being noticed hmmmm think Brat think I know if I do it in light speed the no one will see me but the question is how do i do that without blowing everything away. I know hope no one notices.' thought Brat while putting sleeping powder in all the food

"That was easy now to act as chef hmmm ah that is perfect now to start." said Brat quietly to herself

WITH BERSERK

"Ok now to act as waiter without being noticed that I'm someone else. Hmmmm this isn't easy ah I know now to greet my guests with some food. First I need a waiters clothes then I need the equipment of one. Ah I know I'll just kidnap a waiter get rid of him or her then use its clothes. Let's start that one looks good.' thought Berserk pushing a waiter in the closet and killing him very fast by breaking its neck

"That was easy now what was that person getting for their customer. Hmmm so they wanted steak fine they will get steak with a little surprise." said Berserk quietly

"Order number 4 extra-large for table number 27." said Berserk in disguised voice can't have her caught yet can we 'Good the table is near the counter that will make my job easier now to send a message to Brute.' thought Berserk 'Hey Brute can you hear me.' thought Berserk while sending a message to Brute through her mind

'Yea i'm hear so what's up Berserk.' thought Brute while getting rid of all the tapes recording

'It is time to get the plan moving get ready to turn off the light warn Brat then when you see me put the dish in the table turn of the lights ok bye.' thought Berserk

"Here are your order. Extra-large as you asked. Please enjoy your dinner." said Berserk nicely even though it took every last of her will power to do it

"Thank you anyway have you heard the news. That they are making some new Powerpuff Girls and getting rid of the old ones Thank goodness to I was getting bored of the old ones." said a stranger in a table starting to eat

While Berserk was leaving the lights turned off the girls stole the money and some food that didn't have any sleeping powder. Also the stranger died by bleeding to death by a slice in the neck cause he was speaking of the Powerpuffs being dead as a good thing that was coming soon.

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"When are they coming I'm getting bored of waiting here i'm going to bust in if they don't show up." said Butch angrily

"Hey look the lights are off I think there finally making a move at last. They took too long if you ask me." said Boomer

"Well it isn't easy to steal in there you know that right." said Brick while wondering what they are doing and if they are going to get caught.

With that thought they saw 3 color streaks flying fast to the forest at this moment

"Follow them we can't lose them we still don't know who they are." said Brick while following the Powerpunks at this moment

WITH THE POWERPUNKS GIRLS

"Finally I thought I was going to explode in there with all those people and how much time it took I was about to just destroy it all." said Brute

"I know what you mean anyway did you get rid of the tapes and stuff or any evidence that we were there Brute." said Brat

"Yup it's all into ashes if you ask me now we don't have to worry about getting caught or anything anymore." said Brute proudly

"Good job everyone now that you did your part we robbed one of the most popular places in the city." said Berserk

"Hey wait up you still haven't answer our question of who are you!" said Brick while him and the Rowdyruff boys got in the front of the Powerpunk girls

"I guess you kept on I thought you would leave but I guess not follow us we don't have much time and we will tell you but be fast we only have 10 minutes before sunrise." said Berserk

With that they left to the forest to their new hide-out

AT THE FOREST

"Ok since I doubt anyone will hears us here we will speak." said Berserk throwing a blast at a random tree turns out the person never had a chance

"Ok then we don't have much time so hurry up." said Brute while eating a piece of cake

"Fine you waited this long we are the ...

**Hi again people well I hope you liked it Plez review and thank you for taking the time to read my fic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people thank you for all those wonderful reviews I hope you like my 2 chapter plez enjoy it. Before the story starts I would like to thank hypersreak, Nanairo negai, bubblynikki0914, blossom1o1, and ROCuevas. Plez enjoy. Anyway before you read this chapter is rewritten as well.

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK)- 16

BUBBLES (AKA BRAT)- 16

BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE)- 16

BRICK- 16

BOOMER-16

BUTCH-16

Chapter 2

WITH THE POWERPUNK GIRLS AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"Fine you waited this long we are the Powerpunk Girls." said Berserk while looking at the sun rise

"What type of name is that in the first place." said Butch while laugh at their team name

"I know what you mean Butch it is funny I mean who is dumb enough to name their group The Powerpunks Girls oh wait that is right you." said Boomer laughing

"Guys I don't think you should be making funny of there name in the first place. It isn't even funny." said Brick crossing his arms with a serious face

"What are you talking..." said Butch and Boomer at the same time but didn't get to finish on time cause Brute and Brat punched them in the right side of the face then back flipped after that Butch and Boomer were getting up but before they could attack the got a kick in the stomach while flying throw a few dozen trees the crashing on a boulder

"Girls that is enough and anyway it isn't a challenge when your enemy isn't fighting back." said Berserk

With that the girls backed of but before anything else can happen the hotline rang which means they have to go back into the power puff girls.(which stinks if you ask them)

"Well then that was fun and all but we have to go later." said Berserk and with that they knock out the Rowdyruff boys and left them at Mojo's place while they were on their way back

AT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ROOM

"Hello...yes major...a bank robbery...and The Palece was robbed too...ok we are on our way." said Berserk while quickly changing back to Blossom

"Ok girls you know the plan." said Blossom while the others nodded then they left from the window to the crime scene

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"What happened to us one moment we are with those new girls then we are at home." said Boomer

"That is because we were knocked out you dumbass now we don't know where they are or who they are all we know is that they are the Powerpunk Girls!" yelled Brick

"Whoa clam down Brick we will find out we just need to think we're is the next place they will strike." said Butch while getting weird stares from his brothers

"Ok where is the real Butch I know?" said Boomer

"It doesn't matter Boomer but he is right we will go tonight around the city looking for a place they might steal I mean they are very skillful, every bad guy or monster tried to rob or destroy The Palece and failed but The Powerpunk Girls they did it successful without breaking a sweat but the only ones that know about that place weakness is the Powerpuff Girls which gets me thinking how did they did it without getting caught." said Brick

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Ok so what happened here and make it quick cause I have other things to do." said Blossom

"Well some people that had the same powers as you robbed the bank and The Palece without living a clue." said an officer

"WHAT THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE THEY HAD TO LEAVE A CLUE." said Buttercup while holding the officer by the shirt

"Buttercup put him down and you explain yourself no one should be able to break in at all." said Blossom

"Well we don't know we checked the security cameras and they was no tapes and the guard was killed in the security room and what people find it strange is that they had the same powers as you." said an officer while they were being surrounded by officers but the powerpuff girls didn't look scared or nervous but angry about something

"So you think it is us do you know who else has powers like us I will tell you The Rowdyruff Boys they had a rep. of stealing and to lie to get away." said Blossom angry that they were pointing the it at them even if it was them

"Well...I...I...I thought it was you guys since these people were girls like yourself." said an officer nervously

"Well there father is Mojo Jojo so her could have made a device so you guys think it was us it has happened before ." said Buttercup angry

"But...but... it was you guys we know that so you are under arrest." said the officer sweating bullets while grabbing some hand cuffs

"It wasn't us you dumbass we couldn't have done it we were in a party then fell asleep when we got home." said Bubbles

"WELL WHO ELSE CAN IT BE AFTER ALL YOU ARE BEING REPLACED!" yelled the officer accidently before covering his mouth with his eyes wide open

"We are being what?" asked Bubbles scared with her eyes wide open and taking a step back

"You idiot they weren't supposed to know ARE YOU STUPID!" yelled the leader of the investigation

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHY ARE WE BEING REPLACED?!" yelled/asked Buttercup

"Its nothing ok and no you aren't being replaced shees where did you get that stupid idea." said the leader

"Ohhhhh ok then come on Blossom and Buttercup if they don't need our help I want to go the mall." said Bubbles while dragging both Blossom and Buttercup

"But I don't want to go to the mall I want kick the butt of the criminals that robbed the place Bubbles let me go." said Buttercup hopelessly

With that they left the crime scene without having to do anything at all but didn't know they were being followed by Mojo Jojo or did they.

WITH MOJO JOJO

*That was weird why did the girls just leave the crime scene if it is someone dangerous with the same power as them if I remember correctly from the boys they said it was some girls named The Powerpunk Girls something is wrong and I got to find out. Hmmm they are they heading to the forest got to follow them.* thought Mojo Jojo (Mojo Jojo was over hearing the boys without them noticing so that is how he knows)

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Are you sure we should ask Mojo Jojo for help Blossom?" asked Bubbles while watching Mojo Jojo follow them

"Of course Bubbles and anyway we don't have much time left anyway so we need Mojo Jojo's help whether we like it or not and that might mean we have to tell the Rowdyruff boys which pretty much sucks." said Blossom while looking in the sky

"Hey leader girl this is a good spot to stop right." said Buttercup while slowing down

"Yea it is good lets go call Mojo Jojo girls and if he doesn't help us well we always have plan B." said Blossom while the girls nodded

WITH MOJO JOJO

"Hmmmm they are slowing down that is good now lets see what you are hiding." said Mojo Jojo while not noticing the danger behind him

"So Mojo Jojo what are you doing following us." said Buttercup while picking him up and throwing him on the ground

"Well wait how are you here and there at the same time." said Mojo Jojo while looking at Buttercup the looking at the other Buttercup behind him

"Well if you need to know its called a clone Mojo but anyway we aren't here to talk about that know are we." said Blossom while the clones disappeared in thin air

"Well I guess so anyway I Mojo Jojo demand to know what is going on." said Mojo Jojo *What the hell is going on here on minute i'm following them then they are behind me how did they replaced themselves with a clone so fast* thought MJ (I'm going to call him that for now)

"Whatever anyway I think you have heard we are being replaced soon right." said Blossom walking towards Mj now a few steps away from him

"What I didn't know that really. "said a shocked MJ while not believing his ears *Are they telling me the truth if they get replaced then these new Powerpuff Girls can be even stronger and more powerful then them there goes my world domination* thought MJ while crying in the inside

"What! I thought everyone but us knew about this. Hmmmm I guess I understand if they told the villains then one of you guys might of spilled then we would have known. Well anyways we need your help to build us a hide-out because we are going into hiding so we can get stronger so we can get rid of these new Powerpuffs since there is a chance they are stronger than us." said Blossom

"You got to be kidding me you guys don't have the heart to kill a innocent person like us evil villians that is why we keep going to jail and are on the top wanted list." said MJ looking at Blossom straight at the face

"I guess we have to prove it come on Mojo Jojo come here and Bubbles you choose the place oh and Buttercup you do what you do best." said Blossom while MJ jumps on Blossom's back

"Ok Blossom what about Paris if we go there it should be all over the news but we have to hide." said Bubbles

"Ok then what about you Buttercup you ready for a world news saying that Paris is no more." said Blossom with her arms crossed

"I sure am I can't wait I been meaning to go there it was starting to get on my nervous that they say we are nothing but fakers but shouldn't we change just in case someone actually noticed us." said Buttercup

"Buttercup is right we should just in case someone see us in the way back or on the way to Paris." said Bubbles

"No don't lets just go like this we can send some clones to get our stuff and put it in the hide-out much better I am tired of hiding let's just go." said Blossom starting to make a clone as well as the others (They make a clone by putting a bit of there power in a shadow then it starts to turn into the user)

"What is going on I Mojo Jojo demand answers now." said MJ while still wondering what the hell is going in here

"In a minute anyway you clones go back to the house and grab all our things we might need and take it to the hide-out and if anyone asks what are we doing just say we are replacing the stuffs we need and don't." said Blossom while the clones nodded and left

"Ok can you explain now or do I have to wait some more." said MJ getting annoyed that he was left in the dark while the Powerpuff girls were starting to make their trip to Paris

"Well I guess you deserve a explanation for waiting so long ok so it goes like this we found out Townville and professor betrayed us so we got angry and robbed the bank and The Palece also we are the Powerpunk Girls I think you heard it by your boys or overheard them anyway we want to get rid of this new Powerpuff girls then we want to make Townville and The Professor pay for thinking that even after all we do we risked our lives may times over dozens but they still want to get rid of us so we are going to hide to train to get stronger so this new Powerpuff girls won't beat us to a pulp. Since the professor knows every weakness we have to hide until we overcome every weakness. That is why we want your help to get us stronger. Oh and before you ask yes you get something out of this." said Blossom while they were half way to Paris

"So what do I get out of it then?" asked MJ curiously

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"Did you see that? The Powderpuffs have our father shouldn't we go and help him?" said Boomer

"No we follow them and see what's going on and why they have our father he didn't do anything bad to the city yet." said Brick jumping out of the window and following them

Butch and Boomer just looked at each other and shrugged and also jumped out of the window and followed the Powerpuff Girls

WITH THE CLONES

"Ok we got everything lets go and make sure you have it all we won't be coming back here ever again." said Blossom clone

"Yea yea Blossom I heard you the first time so stop repeating it before I punch you in the face." said Buttercup clone

"Just stop fighting and let's get out of here before anyone sees us you guys." said Bubbles clone

"Fine then let's get out of here I don't want to be here more then I have to." said Buttercup clone

"Fine fine then let's go wait what was that." said Blossom clone while the others shrugged then they all went to check it out

With that the girl went to check it out and found out it was there BFF getting ready to knock the door before Bubbles clone opened it

"Oh hey guys uh can I go inside and tell you guys something." said Jasmine (Jasmine looks like = height-5'3, weight-128, hair color-brown, eye color-hazel, skin color-light brown, outfit- a blue shirt with black vest also with a black skirt with shorts under with a pair of sandals that are brown on the bottom and black for the strap between the toes though the outfit is dirty) while Bubbles clone nodded and closed the door while they went to the living room and the others were there on the couch

"Thanks guys anyway I am not supposed to be here but I have no choice I have to tell you guys this." said Jasmine while going and closing the curtains

"What's going on Jasmine what do you have to say?" asked Blossom clone while Jasmine took a sit on the chair

" You see I came to tell you guys the Professor and the rest of the city is supporting the idea of getting rid of you guys and making new ones but I didn't support it so I was looked in the prison cells but I was able to get out and I came to tell you guys should leave now while you came I think they are supposed to do this tomorrow in the front of city hall so that's why I'm here to warn you guys have to go." said Jasmine

"Thanks for the warning Jasmine but we already know that's why we were moving right now but we aren't going down without a fight ok." said Buttercup clone

"But you don't understand they said they were going to be 3 or 4 times stronger than you guys are NOW!" yelled Jasmine getting up from the chair making the chair fall down while starting to cry

"We have no choice Jasmine if we go and hide they will find us now we have to fight we have no choice after they defeat us then we are going into hiding we promise we will be find ok Jasmine." said Blossom clone while hugging Jasmine

"Ok then Blossom I trust you guys I hope I get to see you guys again." said Jasmine while let go of the hug and Hugging Bubbles clone the Buttercup clone

"Don't worry though thanks for the warning now come on let's get you back to the prison before someone notices ok." said Buttercup clone while Jasmine let go of the hug and nodded

"But first you are going to eat you look like you haven't eaten property." said Bubbles clone while dragging Jasmine to the kitchen

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Hey Blossom we are being followed should we go ahead or should we explain it to them." said Buttercup

"I guess we should go to Paris and Mojo Jojo can explain it to the when we get there because I don't feel like explaining it again." said Blossom

"Hey let go of our father." said Brick in the front of them with his brothers close behind him

"I guess our trip has a road block." said Bubbles

Thank you for taking the time to read my story plez review. I would like to thank all those reviews that gave me ideas and for correcting me. Thank you and i hope you liked my story. Oh and before I forget I will update tomorrow 2 chapters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't update lately but I thank you to who ever read my story so far. Plez review**

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK)- 16

BUBBLES (AKA BRAT)- 16

BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE)- 16

BRICK- 16

BOOMER-16

BUTCH-16

CHAPTER 3

WITH THE ROUDYRUFF BOYS

"So I guess you are here for answers why we have Mojo Jojo right?" asked Blossom

"You betcha now tell us why do you have our dad and what did he do for you to take him?" asked Brick

"And you better answer if you want to live before we change our mind and beat you to a pulp." said Butch while forgetting that they are usually the ones losing

"Well you know we were going to explain but then again we are too lazy so we are going to let Mojo do the explaining." said Blossom then throwing MJ to the boys the racing of the Paris while the rest of the girls following her

"What are you guys doing follow them I'll explain on the way!" said/demanded MJ

ANYWAY WITH THE TRAITOR OPPS MEANT PROFESSER

"Are you sure this is going to work Professor?" said the Major

"Of course it is going to work the girls will not know what hit them." said the professor while putting the last ingredients to making the new powerpuff girls

"Well then it better work we don't want the powerpuff girls to come on top then on a rampage it won't be pretty on all of us." said the Mayor

"Anyway Professor how strong are this new girls from the old ones." asked the Major

"Well you see the only difference is everything. You see they will be 3 or 4 times stronger with new powers and don't forget they are ones that will not lie and betray us. They will not destroy the city so you don't have to worry about expensive damages Major." said the professor

"That is good now I don't have to worry now about the matter of money." said the Major

"Don't forget the paperwork too it is a pain in the butt to sign all the forms." said

"Well don't worry all this will be over tomorrow it will all be over these powerpuff girls will take some time anyway we got to worry about the girls if they see me here at night then they will grow curious and spy." said The Professor worried

"Well you don't have to worry that new bank robbery will keep them busy since it was a pair of new villains it is funny they didn't leave a clue must be an experience robbery." said curious the Major

"Well anyway with that these girls should be done soon then we get rid of the old girls but we have to be careful now this girls are experience and they have been training a lot lately for the annual worldwide tournament in a few weeks so they will be stronger and more sneaky so careful and don't spill the beans that means you Major." said The Professor

WITH THE ROUDYRUFF BOYS

"Damn that's a lot to take in but sorry but I am not believing any of it." said Boomer while looking at the Powerpuff girls

"Well sorry dad but I'm believing Boomer there is no way that can be true." said Butch "That is why we are following them stupid's to see if they are telling the truth." said Brick *Well then Powerpuffs do you have what it takes to be in the bad side* thought Brick while looking at Blossom

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Ok then we are here so Buttercup would you do the honors." said Blossom while the rest were backing away from Buttercup

"Alright get ready world causes you will be short one city." said Buttercup while making a electric tornado

"See Mojo we don't play around so are you going to help us or are you our next victim." said Blossom looking at him and the boys while they had shock face that made the girls sweat drop

"I will help but what do I get out of it." said MJ recovering quickly while his boys were barley recovering

"We won't stop you from destroying the planet or ruling the world all we want is to get rid of Townsville." said Blossom

"Well then I guess we have a deal now." said MJ while getting out of Bricks back and standing on his arms then shaking her hand

"Damn you weren't kidding when you said you would do it." said Brick while putting MJ on his back then crossing his arms

"We said we would now let get out of here before someone spots us." said Blossom With that they all left to the hide-out while leaving Paris as it is and no one would know what happened until hours later when a plane arrives

WITH THE CLONES

"I guess that's everything in here right?" said Bubbles clone will looking at the hide-out there owners made

"Yea it is I guess we are done so do we just leave so our memories go to our boss or something." said Buttercup clone while looking at Blossom clone

"No not yet I want to look something up at the library before we go." said Blossom clone while Bubbles clone and Buttercup clone looking at her with confused expressions

"What do you want to look at." said Bubbles clone while Blossom clone was going to the exit making Buttercup clone and Bubbles clone follow her

"Just something come on lets go." said Blossom clone flying upper ward the hole then opening the door then flying to the library with her clone sisters following her

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Come on lets go in that tea shop and I will explain what I want you guys to do." said Blossom while flying down in an alleyway with the others following her and walking in the tea shop like nothing happened and sitting in the corner away from any one that might over hear

"Hello and welcome to The Deli I will be your waiter what would you like?" asked the waiter while looking at the girls with a lust look

"I would like the green tea and my sisters would be having a grapefruit tea and ice tea what about you guys." said Blossom

"Well i'll have the same a green tea no make that 2 and my brothers will also have the same a grapefruit tea and ice tea." said Brick

"Alright then we will have that ready in a few minutes." said the waiter will winking at the girls before leaving

"Dumb ass waiter makes me want to beat him to a pulp." said Buttercup with her arms cross

"Just ignore that Buttercup anyway as I was saying we need your guys help because we don't know when but these new powerpuff girls that are coming out soon and they are 3 or 4 times stronger and we need you guys to help us with the hide-out while we fight." said Blossom with her arms under her chin making it look like she is brooding

"What do you guys want us to do with the hide-out while you guys fight or if you fight." said Brick leaning back with his arms cross

"We need you guys to help us build it as soon as possible because when these girl come out we won't be able to build it and as much as I would love to kick there asses we will be helpless against them that's why we are asking for your help." said Blossom looking at Brick straight at the eye

"Well lets just say we agree I know dad did agree and all but I mean me and my brothers get out of it." said Brick also looking at Blossom at the eye

"I don't know you name the price and we will see if we can get it for you." said Blossom while taking her arms out of under her chin and crossing the coping Brick

"Well I guess we will think of what we want but for now we will agree with you." said Brick putting his hand out

"I guess we agree then." said Blossom and also putting her hand out and shaking his hand making it an agreement

"Uh excuse me but her is your tea." said the waiter while giving dirty looks at the boys while giving lust looks at the girls

"Why thank you mister." said Blossom while taking her green tea and giving Buttercup her ice tea and Bubbles her grapefruit tea and Brick doing the same expect her is giving the second green tea to MJ

"You are welcome and if you want something don't be afraid to ask." said the waiter while giving a wink to them before leaving

"Whatever loser I won't even pay the bill you can pay yourself." said Blossom while looking at the green tea before putting it in the middle of the table

"Blossom what are you doing aren't you going to drink it." said Bubbles while everyone looked confused at her action

"Are you stupid or what if you look careful you can see that her put something in the tea as well as your guys which means his hour is almost over and her probably wants to kill the boys and make us girls crazy to do whatever he says so can get laid probably think we are whores or something disgust man." said Blossom while everyone else doing the same with their drinks

"Anyway lets go we will show you guys the hide-out on our way." said Blossom getting up with everyone following her but someone stopped her

"Excuse me miss but you forgot to pay up for the drinks you ordered." said the manger while leaving his hand out waiting to get the money they owe

"Well excuse me mister but I am not paying for drinks that are spiked or poisoned now if you excuse me I have somewhere else to be." said Blossom pushing the manger aside and leaving with everyone following her

"Wait miss where do you think you are going now come back here before you..." said the manger but didn't finish as the shop exploded with a blast from Buttercup and Bubbles getting annoyed of the manger

"Thank you girls now let's go." said Blossom flying away not caring about the public around them. With that they all left to the hide-out not know what was coming out soon


	4. Chapter 4

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK)- 16

BUBBLES (AKA BRAT)- 16

BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE)- 16

BRICK- 16

BOOMER-16

BUTCH-16

CHAPTER 4

WITH THE CLONES

"Hey Blossom what are you looking for in the first place in those make believe books anyways." said Buttercup clone while Bubbles came back with another make believe book which Blossom clone took quickly

"Well what do all these books have in common Buttercup?" asked Blossom clone not looking up from the book

"Uh they are all make believe or something." said Buttercup clone while looking at one of the books Blossom clone already read

"Um I think it is that it all has to do which superheroes or something." said Bubbles clone bring a few more books for Blossom clone which she took greedily

"No not exactly anyway it all has different types of blasts and I am looking for one that I can use for the upcoming battle to marrow I may not be able to use it correctly but I will at least have an idea I can do with the blasts I use and learn to conserve energy for the upcoming battle." said Blossom clone finished with all the books sitting up straight while looking at them

"Oh I get it I guess but don't you need more reliable information then make believe books?" asked Bubbles clone while sitting down on the chair across of Blossom clone but next to Buttercup clone

"True that is why I want to read both make believe and real." said Blossom clone getting up the walking to the nonfiction section quietly signaling the girls to follow her

With that they walked quietly to the next room were the nonfiction history is which is really dusty since no one has been in there for a while until Blossom stopped and got a book that was 1 foot thick the sitting in one of the chairs that wasn't as dusty as the others signaling the others to sit down as well

"As you can see here is that it shows different kinds of blasts that are actually real but no one but the original user was able to use it that is why I had to read the fiction one first if I didn't then I wouldn't have a clue how the people think they are used. You see they thought they could use them like that but you can't you need an idea how to use them and the fiction stories did give me an idea how to use them. That's why when I read them and now I have an idea for a new blast and as well for you guys." said Blossom clone opening the book while the other clone also looked since they were kind of curious too *Ok then I have to read this book fast then disappear so my boss can get my memories and know what is going to happen soon.* thought Blossom clone and with that she started reading it fast but the girls were able to read a few things as well but not all of it

"Ok girls lets get out of here." said Blossom as she left the book down and got up and started to walk but when she didn't here foot steps behind here she turned around only to see Buttercup clone and Bubbles clone looking at the book she was reading in a slower pase for her but fast pace for humans that it made her sweat drop at the site *This might take a while* thought Blossom clone

WITH THE REAL RUFFS AND PUFFS

As you can see Blossom and Brick were quietly flying while MJ was on Brick's back thinking how the world will be when he takes over. Bubbles and Boomer were talking about their favorite things in there life's and a few probably they have with their siblings. And Butch and Buttercup were arguing what was the better sport and stuff like that which was kind of loud which was driving Blossom and Brick crazy but said or acted like nothing was wrong since it would make them look bad in the front of their counterpart or rival whatever you would like to think of it. As they were fly they had to hide in the clouds a few times to escape the media coming straight to Paris but it was worth it in the end. Anyway right now they were going to the hide-out and when they were close Blossom mentally let a sigh of relief.

"You guys be quiet we are almost here and we don't need people hearing you guys so shut you for a few minutes." said Blossom

A few minutes of peace much to the relief of Blossom and Brick until all of a sudden Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles got the clones information which caused them a headache making them lose the consternation in flying so what happens that right they fall down. That was until the Rowdy ruff Boys go and capture them before they fall down in the ground

"Why did you guys all of a sudden started to fall down." said Brick not letting go of Blossom even if she tried

"Well its cause our clones when our clones disappear we don't usually get a headache unless it was a lot of information or a emergency." said Blossom getting out of Brick's arms and tried to stand up and failed but didn't fall down as Brick's arms landed around her waist much to her embarrassment and relief the same goes for the other puffs with their counterparts

"So what was the information that you to fall down." demanded Brick while tightly hold Blossom's waist

"The new puffs are going to be made today or tomorrow but I know for a fact that we are fighting tomorrow because we got a friendly warning." said Blossom crossing her arms while Butch just raised his eyebrow

"Ok then anyway just give me the directions to the hide-out and we will talk there. Also we can see what we have to do or how much room we have to make your hide-out." said Brick

"Whatever anyway go North by 124 feet the go east by 15 feet." said Blossom to Brick and as for the others let's see Bubbles has a deep blush of embarrassment while Buttercup was arguing to Butch about letting her down much to Butch's amusement

"Ok then that tree other there is it now I want you to let me down so I can open the door." said Blossom and when he let her go she was shaky a little but was able to open the door and tell everyone to jump in and after that she closed the door but not before killing a poor couple that was in the wrong place at the wrong time

"OK BUTCH LET ME GO BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO SMITHERENS!" yelled Buttercup and with that Butch let her drop to the ground much to the annoyance of Buttercup since Blossom and Bubbles got a better land then that

"Ok then this is the place you guys will be remaking you think you can do it." said Blossom to Brick and MJ while leaving Buttercup to argue with Butch and Bubbles showing a few of her things she has that the clones brought to the hide-out

"Yea if we work now we should have it down in a week but Mojo Jojo needs the supplies or money to but the stuff." said MJ

"Well we have the money over there so you can buy the supplies but I would buy them before tomorrow afternoon since the fight will probably destroy most of the city." said Blossom

"Right them we will buy the supplies tonight in the city or in the other side of the planet since most of the stuff we will need isn't in the city or it doesn't have to supplies." said MJ taking a notebook out of nowhere and starting to write the supplies they will need for the hide-out

"Alright we will leave things to you guys while we go back to the house before the professor things we are catching on." said Blossom

"Right then anything you want on it like custom made or something." said MJ while making not looking up his list of items he will need

"No not really anyway if we did you guys would know you are our counterparts so you know what we would want." said Blossom while MJ just nodded his head

"Alright then." said MJ and with that they girls left since there battle was going to be a tough one

THE NEXT DAY WITH THE PUFFS

"Ok girls wake up today is the big day girls so lets go get ready." said Blossom while going to the shower while Buttercup just put the cover over her head while Bubbles went to the closet to get her only pair of clothes left then went to the Professor's shower since he was down stairs he wouldn't notice her using the his shower

After Blossom was done she went to the mirror to brush her hair while Buttercup groggily walked to the shower with her only pair of clothes left while passing Bubbles coming out of the Professor's room and also starting to brush her hair on the bed for 10 minutes then Buttercup came out of the shower wide awake bit if you looked closely you can see that see was still sleepy but anyway she went and sat in the chair and started to brush her hair fast since see want to go and eat. (There outfit was just some baggy shirts with some flexible jeans and running shoes with there colors since they wanted to be able to fight a good as possible today) After the girls were done they went down stairs were they saw the Professor drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper

"Oh hey girl how are you this morning?" asked the professor while putting his paper down and taking a drink of his coffee while Blossom and Buttercup took a sit while Bubbles was starting to make them breakfast since it was her turn today

"We are good Professor so anything new going on we haven't had time to spend with each other since you seem busy lately." said Blossom while taking a sip of juice but not before thanking Bubbles for giving it to her

"Oh yes there is I was going to tell you guys meet me in the front of city hall at noon since the mayor wants to show you guys something there." said The Professor while going back to his paper and taking another sip of his coffee

"What why I bet he will forget what he will tells us and start talking about pickles again like he has before and always ends up forgetting what he will tells us." said Buttercup while taking a drink of her drink

"Oh what is it do you know Professor is it a surprise I love surprises what is it what is it?" asked Bubbles while putting a plate in the front of Buttercup which had waffles then went in the front of The Professor with cute puppy eyes begging to know what it was

"Sorry Bubbles I don't know you will have to wait." said The Professor patting Bubbles in the head the going back to the paper while Bubbles went and put a plate of waffles in the front of Blossom then going and taking her own plate and drink then going to the table and started to eat

"Anyway girls what's with the outfit going to train for the computation or something?" asked The Professor putting his cup of coffee down but not looking up from his paper

"Yea we are but since we have to meet at city hall at noon we have to cut training short." said Blossom taking a bite of her waffles while telling Bubbles that they are really good

"Well Professor this meeting or whatever better not be a waste of time cause I want to be getting stronger I plan to win this year no way is Blossom or Bubbles beating me to the finals." said Buttercup taking another bite of her waffles then a drink of juice

"Well I can't promise anything Buttercup but I will be there as well actually the whole city/town will be there so I guess you will have to see." said The Professor while getting up and then putting his empty cup in the sink then taking his paper and going to his lab while the girl finish there breakfast and leave their dishes in the sink then leave to their training area which is a empty asteroid in space

"Well I guess it is today anyway girls I have an idea of a new blast for us it goes like this...

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND MOJO JOJO

"Well anyway I think that is all the supplies we need for the hide-out Brick." said Butch while him and Boomer sit on the ground since they have been working all night non stop

"Yea I thinks so too, is that it dad?" asked Brick while MJ was looking at the list that they checked mark and checking for anything they might of miss

"Yea that's it well we better start building but first you boys take a hour break then we will start building." said MJ while Boomer and Butch let of a sigh of relief then fall asleep on the ground which makes Brick and MJ sweat drop

"I'm going to the city dad I'll come back before the breaks over I need to check something out." said Brick fly upward to the door then leaving while fly to the city

"Alright then" said MJ *What am I going to do with these boys it's amazing I don't have gray hair yet* thought MJ miserable

WITH THE PROFESSOR

"Well then did you guys catch our spy." said The Professor while the guards started to bring Jasmine in all beaten up then throwing her in the ground in the front of The Professor

"Well well well if it isn't the BFF of the Powerpuff Girls or what's left of her." said The Professor smirking the kicking her in the face while she just stood there like it didn't hurt

"Well well well if it isn't the son of a bitch of a father to the Powerpuff Girls." said Jasmine will getting a kick in the stomach making her gasp in pain

"What was that you bitch well it doesn't matter anyway since you are going to die soon." said The Professor while all Jasmine did was cough out blood

"Well so what if I'm going to die does it look like I care as long as I'm not part of your stupid followers club since it belongs to losers such as yourself." said Jasmine only getting a punch in the face in return

"Well I guess it doesn't matter since you are going to die in the front of the Powerpuff Girls your BFFs." said The Professor while Jasmine looking at him wide open

"WHAT THAT ISN'T FAIR FOR THEM YOU CAN'T DO THAT IT!" yelled Jasmine not believing her ears while the Professor looking at her in the eyes with a smirk

"Oh yes I can anyway guard tie her up and bring her in the front of city hall by noon. There little Jasmine is the last thing you will see." said The Professor while turning around and leaving poor Jasmine to protest about not being fair. She just couldn't believe it she can live with dyeing but not murdered in the front of her BFFs

WITH BRICK

"Excuse me but what is going on I just got back from a business trip?" asked Brick while disguised as a business agent while the man looked at him with shock like he was crazy

"You don't know mister? *receiving a no by Brick* Well today is the day the Powerpuff Girls end and the new ones will be the ones to end it. It's going to be in city hall at noon today mister you should go it going to be great." said the stranger leaving *Well that's something new I guess I better tell my brothers and dad about it I have a feeling we will end up saving them* thought Brick while turning around and leaving to the hide out but not before he got rid of his disguise and dumping it to the garbage

WITH THE PROFESSOR AND CITZENS OF TOWNVILLE

"Now everyone it is the time but before I present the new and improved teenage Powerpuff girls we have to get rid of a spy that has been giving warning to the Powerpuff Girls." said the Professor on the mic. when 2 guards came out with a beat up Jasmine in the front of the crowd

With that the crowd was yelling things like 'KILL HER, DESTROY THE TRAITOR, DIE MONSTER' and stuff like that while the professor brought out his hand out signaling the crowd to be quiet

"We will when the Powerpuff Girls come out of what they are coming right now." said The Professor and true to his word in the sky came out 3 girl named Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles

"Alright Major what did you want WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JASMINE!" yelled Blossom while Buttercup and Bubbles were shocked as well

"Well you see Blossom there is a change of plans because you BFF was a spy for you guys giving you guys a warning while we told her no and we even gave her a chance to be with us but she didn't want to and you see what happened." said The Professor calmly while holding a sword towards her neck

"WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY IS JASMINE LIKE THAT SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" yelled Bubbles surprising may people since she was the one that usually the sweet one

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON PROFESSOR AND WHY THE FUCK IS JASMINE LIKE THAT SOMEONE ANSWER BEFORE I DESTROY THIS ENTIRE CITY!" yelled Buttercup

"Well isn't it simple we are replacing you guys and to start will get rid of the loyal one to you." said The Professor while bringing the sword upward the cutting her neck killing her in the front of her Bffs The Powerpuff Girls were looking in disbelief they didn't think this would happened or they would have done something like hide her or include her in there plan

"And now everyone I introduce the new and improved Powerpuff Girls." said The Professor while a cloud of smoke came then 3 teenage girls came out

With that 3 girls came out. One of them had a red brownish long ponytail that reached to her waist. She had a red blouse with a red skirt with black outlines. Also with some black tights under the skirt. Around her hip she had a golden chain around her. She also had some heels on her that were black. She had some golden bracelets on her arms and one on her foot and a necklace saying her name. The other one had blue blackish pigtails. She had a blue blouse and a blue skirt with black outlines as well. She had some tight under her skirt as well but were dark blue. She also has a leather belt around her hip with blue heels with a foot blue silverish bracelet. She also had a necklace with her name on it. The third one had green black short hair. She had a green blouse and a skirt with black outlines. She also had some dark green tights under her skirt. She had chain belt around her hip and a bracelet on her arm that was dark green.. Their names were (red) Kasey, (blue) Miko, and (green) Aiko. With that everyone cheered for them at the moment they were presented to the public.  
>"See girls everyone loves you." said the Professor while giving the mic. to the major while the original Powerpuff Girls were getting out of there shock<p>

"I see that dad but what did these other girls that are over there do to this place I mean it looks fine to me." said Kasey while her and her sisters were looking at the originals Powerpuff Girls that looked really angry

"Well you see they use to be our protectors but they tricked us and started to planning to destroy this place and they mind controlled that girl over there that we had to kill we had no choice we tried our best but we couldn't do anything." lied the Professor

"Ok dad we will do our best for you and the city." said Miko happily while The Professor was happy that they had believe his lies that was until there a building crumpling down and everyone looked there and saw 3 angry teenage girls with a dark aura around them with their heads down

"You you killed our friend...YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING OUR FRIEND!" yelled the original Powerpuff Girls at the same time

And with that they all at the same time flew straight toward The Professor but the new Powerpuff Girls took him out of the way while everyone else left out of the city as fast as they could because they knew this was going to be a terrible battle to be in the middle

"If you want to get to our dad you have to go threw us first." said Kasey while her sisters agreed but looked angry of the original Powerpuff Girls trying to kill their dad

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ALRIGHT!" yelled Blossom with her sonic voice making more building to crumble on the top of some people that couldn't get out of the way but this didn't effected the original Powerpuff Girls yea the news one but not the old ones

And with that they went straight forward to try and kill the new Powerpuffs Girls while the new ones let their dad down then went straight forward charging to protect their father. The race is on or more like battle one is in it for revenge because there friend was killed the other because they think they are doing good protect such a terrible city with terrible citizens not that they would know. Who will win the truth or the lie? The old or the new? Get ready girls cause this is a fight for your lives!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my last 4 chapters. I would also love to thank those people who put me or my story as favorite or follows my story. Also anyone who put my story as story alert thanks you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it goes to your expectations. :)

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK) - 16

BUBBLES (AKA BRAT) - 16

BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE) - 16

BRICK- 16

BOOMER-16

BUTCH-16

KASEY-16

MIKO-16

AIKO-16

CHAPTER 5

WITH BUTTERCUP AND AIKO

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO THE CITIZENS OF THIS CITY!" yelled Aiko while dodging Buttercup's kicks

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THIS CITY ALL WE DID WAS PROTECT IT BUT WHAT DID WE GET IN RETURN THEY BETRAYED US THEY KILLED MY BFF!" yelled Buttercup while blocking her punches

"YOU LIE YOU GUYS WERE MIND CONTROLING THAT POOR GIRL AND WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL HER AND BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD TO KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL!" yelled Aiko tackling Buttercup to the ground then kicking her in the stomach making her gasp in pain

"BECAUSE *coughing* THEY TRICKED US *coughing* THEY WANT TO GET RID OF US *spits out blood* BUT WE WON'T DIE SO EASY WE WILL MAKE THIS STUPID ASS CITY PAY FOR THERE CRIME!" yelled Buttercup angrily while getting up and tackling Aiko to the ground and after that Buttercup punches Aiko in the face and then grabs her by the collar of the shirt and throws her then speeds up and kicks her in the stomach then her back then her side.

After that Buttercup flies to the side Aiko was going to then she gathers some energy in the palm of her hand then throws her a blast but before it could hit, Aiko recovered fast enough to evade it

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW EVEN IF IT TAKES EVERY CELL IN MY BODY!" yelled Aiko charging up an energy blast so fast that Buttercup couldn't evade it on time "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Buttercup in pain from the energy blast then starts to fall in the ground but not before Aiko kicks her in the stomach throwing her in a building crumpling in the process

"Hum that was easy now to get rid of those other pest and go home for dinner." said Aiko but then got hit with an energy blast as well which only got her in the arm but it still hurts

"Like I said my sisters and I won't go down without a fight SO PREPARE FOR A REAL FIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH" yelled Buttercup charging to Aiko and hit her in the chest catching her in surprise then was about to kick her at the head but Aiko got her leg and threw her to the ground but before Buttercup could hit the ground she does a front flip making her land on the ground safely then she charges to Aiko then they start to exchange different types of punches and kicks.

Then Aiko punches Buttercup in the stomach then hit her head so hard that she was starting to black out but stayed strong to stay awake a bit but before anything could happen Buttercup got hit by a blast and crashed another building crumpling in the process *Damn that hurt you son of a bitch I wish I was stronger I might lose this fight no don't think of that Buttercup just because you aren't stronger doesn't mean she will win I will have to pull a Blossom and start thinking of a plan to tire her out if I want to win. I have to win for Jasmine but how exactly thinking isn't the best I can do that's for Blossom maybe if I can get her to throw those energy blast more often they look like they are tiring her out* thought Buttercup calmly then got up and charged back at her *Damn that son of a bitch sure can fight I bet she is the fighter of the team but I better finish her quickly that last blast took a bit out of me and I'm not use to using them as this girl I'm fighting* thought Aiko

"I WON'T LOSE NO MATTER WHAT I WILL WIN YOU HEAR THAT WRENCH!" yelled Buttercup then punched her at the stomach then chest then kicked her at the face so she slammed to the ground with such force that it was a crater of 10 feet deep

"YOU WILL PAY YOU WHORE!" yelled Aiko then punched Buttercup in the head that she was starting to black out again

"I can't lose I can't lose." said Buttercup in a low and bitter tone trying to get up

"Sure you can't lose cause you already lost wonder why I took too long with you oh well like you a worth my time you can't even cause me to bleed why don't I just end your worthless excuse for a life." said Aiko charging up a huge energy ball but was throw off by Kasey and Miko

WITH BUBBLES AND MIKO

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO THESE PEOPLE IF THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Miko throwing a punch to Bubble's chest but missed and got a kick in the face in return

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU BITCH ALL I DID WAS PROTECT THIS WORTHLESS CITY SINCE I WAS 5 AND IN RETURN THEY KILL MY BEST FRIEND IN THE FRONT OF ME!" yelled Bubbles trying to punch Miko in the face but missed and got a kick in the side in return

"YEA RIGHT YOU GUYS MIND CONTROLED THAT POOR GIRL AND YOU GUYS BETRAYED THIS CITY FIRST NO WONDER THEY WANT YOU GUY TO DIE AND I WILL COMPLETE THAT SINCE I AM STRONGER THEN YOU!" yelled Miko doing a back flip then extending her arm and throwing Bubbles a energy blast but with Bubbles experience she was able to evade it on time

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME SO EASY YOU FAKER ALL YOU ARE IS A FAKE A REPLACEMENT FOR THE REAL!" yelled Bubbles angrily tackling Miko to the ground With that Bubbles started to punching Miko in the chest put was suddenly thrown of in the air and was punched multiple times in the stomach then Miko got her in the collar of her shirt then thrown to the ground.

Miko then started to hit Bubbles in the chest then stomach then grabbed her then threw a kick in the head. Making Bubbles go straight threw 4 or 5 building crumbling all of them in the process. After that Miko fly straight to Bubbles and grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the air then started to kick her like a game of volleyball. Then she stopped and was about to kick her in the spine with force that might cripple Bubbles but Bubbles grabs her foot and started to spin her throwing her into city hall destroying half the building. With that Miko got up and flew straight to Bubbles then grabbed her and threw her in the ground making Bubbles to let out a gasp in pain. Then Miko picked her up and threw her to the air the kicked her in the spine then kicked her at the stomach that it made a crater 20 feet deep

"WELL YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME SO EASY YOU WHORE!" said Miko angrily putting her foot on the top of Bubbles stomach putting pressure in it making Bubbles gasp in pain.

With that she punches Bubbles in the face then grabs her by the hair and brought her up to her face with such disgust that she spitted on her face then bring her mouth near her ear

"Then you are wrong you can't kill me we were made without a weakness at all so puny people like you can't kill us." said Miko with venom then dropped Bubbles to the ground and doing an energy blast then throw it to Bubbles making her yell in pain after that there was a cloud of smoke but what surprise Miko was that she was kicked in the stomach but even that didn't surprise her it was that there was Bubbles standing there bleeding heavily but was standing there like she wasn't in a battle at all

"I *cough* won't die * coughing out blood* AGAINIST A WUSS LIKE YOU!" yelled Bubbles charging to Miko and they both started to exchange different kicks and punches but slowly Miko was starting to beat Bubbles

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Bubbles in pain when she was thrown to another building and created a crater of 30 feet deep but Bubbles wasn't going to give up no she was slowly but steadily getting up

"It is over prepare to die once and for all. You should be thankful I am ending you pitiful excuse of a life." said Miko while charging an energy blast but then was stopped because Kasey was thrown on her then they were going straight towards Aiko

WITH BLOSSOM AND KASEY

"WELL TELL ME WHY ARE YOU CAUSE SUCH PAIN TOWARD A NICE CITY AS TOWNSVILLE!" yelled Kasey while both her and Blossom were punching and evading each other's punches and kicks then exchanging them but it looked like no one was going to get the edge right now

"WHY WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW I'LL TELL YOU WE WERE PROTECTING THIS PIECE OF TRASH SINCE THE AGE OF 5 BUT WHAT DID THEY DO IN RETURN I'LL TELL YOU THEY BETRAYED US, USED US, KILLED OUR BEST FRIEND IN THE FRONT OF OUR FACES DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO SERVE A CITY LIKE THAT HELL NO!"  
>Yelled Blossom while she kicked Kasey in the head but Kasey caught her leg and spun her around but was caught off guard when Blossom caught her arm and threw her to a building crumbling it while Blossom was thrown in the ground making a 5 foot crater<p>

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DAD SAID THAT YOU WERE UNDER ALL THE CRIME AND YOU GUYS ONLY PAYED THEM TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE HEROS WHILE THEY LOOKED LIKE VILLIANS!" yelled Kasey charging up an energy blast

"WELL YOU AMY THINK THAT BUT ITS NOT TRUE THE PROFESSOR IS LIEING TO YOU AND WILL REPLACE YOU GUYS AS SOON AS YOU ARE USELESS" said Blossom angrily also charging up a energy blast and throwing it at the same time as Kasey making everything caught between those blasts be destroyed in ashes

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKNG ABOUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE WE AREN'T USELESS AT ALL ONLY UOU ARE SO DIE!" yelled Kasey but Blossom punched Kasey then spun her around then tackled her to the ground but Kasey got up fast and tried to tackle her but couldn't then they started to throw energy blast at each other destroying may things in the way

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" yelled Blossom but hit with an energy blast then was tackled to the ground then Kasey grabbed her ankles with her legs then rolled her side to side that Blossom got hit on the back and face at the same time for around 10 minutes.

With that Kasey got tired of it and went up in the air. Then a glow caught Blossom's attention and saw Kasey in the sky with an energy blast. As she slowly got up she looked up Kasey in disgust then Blossom extended her arm and started to charge up an energy blast and with that without a word they knew this was the final shot

"Oh Blossom dear get ready cause you are going to die here." said Kasey smirking now almost done charging up her sphere but what she didn't know was Blossom didn't need as much time as her to charge up a final blast like her self

"No I'm not you are the one going to die soon here in the junk yard you call a city it will be your grave." said Blossom throwing her blast as Kasey did the same with hers

"Well then die Blossom dear." said Kasey after throwing her blast to Blossom as they both struggled to overpower the other's blast but they were at equal power that they destroyed everything in the middle but what Kasey didn't see was Blossom charge another blast that hit Kasey making her get thrown to Miko then Aiko

WITH THE POWERPUFFS GIRLS "Hey Blossom thanks for that save there. I was almost beat there for a second." said Bubbles in an upset tone

"Yea thanks leader girl I would have been toast I almost was going to use my last resort but I don't think I would survive that." said Buttercup in an upset tone

"Yea I know what you mean I was thinking of also almost used my last resort so that meant I won't survive at all." said Blossom in a bitter tone while spitting out some blood

"I guess that means if we survive we better start training our butts off." said Buttercup while looking at the cloud of smoke create by the thrown of Kasey

"Yea I guess so but damn why us why did they have to do this to us." said Bubbles upset while looking at the cloud of smoke that was starting to clear up

"Yea I know Bubbles this isn't fair the only friend we had is gone but will have our revenge if we survive I hope." said Blossom while she was also looking at the cloud of smoke that was almost gone and you could see the figures on the floor

"Well dear I don't think you will survive." said Kasey making the girl look up in disbelieves Right there was 3 figures without a scratch hold 3 energy blasts. With that the original puffs and saw the figures disappear in thin air

"Oh Blossom dear have you ever heard of look out for a double." said Kasey smirking while the original puffs were taking a few steps back

"No NO NONONONONONONO THIS ISN'T FAIR ARE YOU TELL ME WE WERE FIGHT A CLONE THIS ENTIRE TIME!" yelled Blossom at the smirking Kasey

"That is right oh and guy what those clones only had 1/5 of our original power but oh well bye bye." said Kasey and with that 3 different energy blasts at the original puffs then...

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"That was close those new girls don't suspect a thing I hope and the battle was like totally awesome though I am glad we have superpowers or we would have been toast." said Butch while holding Buttercup bride style

"Yea I know what you mean I mean first the blast then the explosive came and boom nothing left but them and their garbage they call a city." said Boomer also holding Bubbles bride style

"Yea but those new girls were holding back you heard them they were using 1/5 of their power.  
>If they can do that they we have to train to be back in the top if we want to survive even if the battle was awesome we have to think what would happen if they catch us since we live in the city. We have to be careful for now on bros." said Brick while holding Blossom bride style<p>

A WEEK LATER

"Ok looks like we are done here guess we have to wait for the girls to wake up Dad." said Brick a bit worried though cause none of the girls woke up not that he would admit it out loud after all after all that fight each other they started to care for each other

"I guess so, so I Mojo Jojo will leave and go started building my lab and I want you boys to stay and wait for the girls to wake up we need all the help we can get to get rid of these new Powerpuffs." said MJ leaving the hideout and now leaving to his lab to start to build his hide-out which he likes to still consider a secret

"Yea I guess so now what do we do then." said Boomer to Brick who looks like he was deep in thought

"I guess we just look out for the girls until they wake up. Butch you look out for Buttercup since you are her counterpart you will know more about her then me or Boomer. The same goes for you Boomer you go look out for Bubbles I will check Blossom until they recover then we leave since we have a place to build." said Brick heading to Blossom's room

"Whatever" said the boys at the same time going to their counterpart's rooms they made them?

WITH BOOMER

"Hey Bubbles are you awake?" asked Boomer looking at her bed but it was empty

"Huh were is Bubbles at?" said Boomer to himself but then someone came from behind and put a knife on the front of his neck

"Where the hell is I and why are you here?" said Bubbles but acting more like her inner self Brat

"Uh Bubbles you are in your hide-out me and my brothers finished it and you have been out for a week since your battle." said Boomer calmly

"Oh then why didn't you say so sorry about the knife thing but it was just there so I got it and I needed to know where I am." said Bubbles taking the knife from Boomer and going back to bed

"So you thought since I came in you were a prisoner here or something in a cool room like this." said Boomer confused sitting on the sofa near by

"Yea something likes that but since we got defeated I thought the new girls had us as prisoner and were trying to get in our good side to work for them?" said Bubbles

"Ah I guess that makes sense so how do you like the room I made you." said Boomer while taking a seat on the sofa

"Well love it so what are you doing here I would have thought that you would have left being done with the hide-out." said Bubbles curious

"Well we were going to but Brick and Mojo said we would leave after you guys were all better don't know why?" said Boomer shrugging

"Hum that sounds like something Blossom would do always be responsible here and there I tell you I sometimes think she doesn't know what the word chill down means." said Bubbles and Boomer laughing

"So Bubbles what are you going to do now I mean there isn't much we can do now since you guys did get your ass kicked?" asked Boomer

"I don't know I guess we are going to train I bet they will going to the world wide tournament since we were going top represent it but as you see we aren't going to anymore." said Bubbles

"Hey Bubbles if I may ask what is with the mark you have on your back?" asked Boomer curious

"Well I guess I can at least tell you that part well since you saved my butt and did my room it was before we met Jasmine. You see when I and my sisters were 8 we were as always saving the people of Townville we saved it from another monster attack. But no one came and thank us not even a nod so we thought everyone was busy so we let it slide but more and more days passed that it started to turn from weeks to months then years and it started getting annoying. I mean no one would even say hello to us anymore it was like they hated us so we got upset. Heck when we went home The Professor wouldn't even talk to us so we got really upset. We left for a week and no villain attacked Townville which we got lucky cause we were in space sparing with each other trying to get rid of our angry we had on the city. Later we came back and we did the same old thing protect Townville but no one missed us not even the teachers in our classes or even our so call friends which got us really pissed that no one noticed us anymore. With that we busted the roof and flew to space and we exploded our anger on anything from planets to space dust until we started to feel this new feeling and power in us. It was so dark that even we were scared of it. Later it started to create the marks on our back mines was a vine of bubbles which is weird since my name is Bubbles so anyway we did the only thing we could practice using it as Blossom said and little by little we would grow stronger and have more hate in ourselves that we didn't care about anything but ourselves and our sisters but when we met Jasmine we started to forget our hate and anger but when The Professor killed her that was the last straw. Now the city hate us but they will regret what they did soon." said Bubbles upset

"Oh but yea that is how everyone feels about us Rowdyruff Boys they think because we are coming they think we will kill them. So now every time they see us they either hate us or are scared of us" said Boomer

WITH BUTCH

"Hey Buttercup you awake or what?" asked Butch closing the door and going to check Buttercup's bed but was tackled to the ground by Buttercup

"Where the hell is I and what are you doing here." said Buttercup but acting more likes her inner self Brute

"Shee Butterbabe anyway you are at your hide-out me and my brothers did and this is your room." said Butch smirking

"Thanks for the info and don't you dare call me Butterbabe again." said Buttercup kicking Butch on the chest then going to her bed

"So you finally wake up in a room with everything and you think you are a prisoner shees." said Butch taking a seat on the sofa rubbing his chest

"Well dud it has happened before people trying to bride us with a nice place and stuff anyway what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your place fixing it or something." said Buttercup sitting on her bed

"Yea I should but Brick and Mojo wanted us to stay here until you guys woke up since you guys were passed out for a week." said Butch

"WHAT THAT LONG shees I think I'm lazing around too much I need to go back into training." said Buttercup upset

"Shees Butterbabe anyway can I ask a question to my number 1 fan." said Butch smirking with his arms crossed

"Whatever Butchie-boy" said Buttercup throwing a pillow that hits his face

"Well what's with the mark on your back when I was putting bandages on your arms I noticed blood on your back so I kind of turned you around and noticed a mark on your back what is it for?" asked Butch giving her the pillow back

"Well I guess I can at least tell you that part since you saved my butt well you see when me and my sisters were 8 years old I think this was before we met Jasmine we were doing the same old boring thing saving Townville anyway we saved it from another monster attack. But no one came and thank us not even a word so we thought everyone was busy so we let it go but more and more days passed to weeks then years passed and no one would even say hello to us anymore it was like they hated us so we got upset. Heck when we went home The Professor wouldn't even talk to us so I got really pissed. We left for a week and no villain attacked Townville which we got lucky cause we were in space sparing with each other. Later we came back and we did the same old thing protect Townville but no one missed us not even the teachers in our classes or even our so call friends which got us really pissed that no one noticed us anymore. With that we busted the roof and flew to space and we exploded our angry on anything from planets to space dust until we started to feel this new feeling and power in us. It was so dark that even we were scared of it. Later this marks started to grow on our backs and we all got some type of vine marks and mine had buttercup flowers on it which is weird since Buttercup is my name.  
>Anyway we did the only thing we could well Blossom said "practice using it"<br>and little by little we would grow strong and have more hate in ourselves that we didn't care about anything but ourselves and sisters but when we met Jasmine we started to forget our hate and anger but when The Professor killed her that was the last card.  
>Now the city hate us but they will regret what they did very soon." said Buttercup angry getting up from the bed with her fists up<p>

"Well Buttercup you don't have anything to worry about. I know how it feels to be you in town no one likes us The Rowdyruff Boys. They think we are going to kill them on first sight." said Butch

WITH BRICK

"Hey Blossom you awake or what?" said Brick looking at Blossom from her bed

"Yea I am come in so how long was I out?" said Blossom while Brick closed the door

"About a week why?" said Brick sitting on a chair near her bed

"Just wanted to know that's all damn this sucks we barely were able to defeat them with only 1/5 of their power." said Blossom upset

"Don't worry they are bound to have a weakness anyway that mark with sakura flowers blooming on your back what is it for." said Brick waiting for an answer

"Well I guess I can at least tell you that part well since you helped us you see when I and my sisters were 8 we were as always saving the people of Townville we saved it from another monster attack as always. But no one came and thank us not even a smile so we thought everyone was busy so we let it pass but more and more day to weeks to months passed and no one would even say hello to us anymore it was like they hated us so we got upset and a bit pissed . Then we went home The Professor wouldn't even talk to us so anymore he was always at his lab which got all of us angry. We left for a week and no villain attacked Townville which we got lucky cause we were in space spar with each other to get rid of our anger. Later we came back and we did the same old thing protect Townville from monsters and super villains but no one missed us not even the teachers in our classes or even our so call friends or even The Professor he didn't even say where have you been which got us really pissed that no one noticed us anymore. With that we busted the school roof and flew to space and we exploded our angry on anything from planets to space dust until we started to feel this new feeling and power in us. It was so dark that even we were scared of it. But late we started to grow marks on our backs of different types of vines and mines was a sakura blossom. Anyway we did the only thing we could practice using it and little by little. This Power is pure evil that is why I said they have to use it by practicing or it would control them. You see this power maybe in us but it is a kind of crystal that I call the shadow crystal. You see a demon lives in the crystal so it is kind of like a helping hand. Anyway we started to grow stronger and have more hate in ourselves that we didn't care about anything but ourselves or my sisters and anything really close to us like if we love someone we would protect it by all cost so the power in our bodies from the inner demon would grow stronger so we would grow stronger. But when we met Jasmine we started to forget our hate and anger but when The Professor killed her that was the last chance. We weren't there on time to help her." said Blossom while holding the blanket so tight that her knuckles were turning white

"Wow you and your sisters get this and we don't know fair but anyway wow that's a lot to take in?" said Brick while grabbing Blossom's hands and stopping her from holding the blanket making Blossom confused

"Well anyway thanks Brick if it weren't for you, your brothers, and Mojo Jojo we would be in deep trouble so thanks." said Blossom

"You welcome Blossom and anyway with all the fighting we do we kind of made a connection without any of us knowing." said Brick

"Well I guess that is true with all the fighting we did with each it kind of became as a rivalry you know no matter what I know other than our family the ones that will know us is our counterparts." said Blossom looking at the ceiling

"I guess I will tell my brothers it's time for us to go." said Brick while starting to get up from the sofa and started to walk to the door

"Sure then tell them thanks and if you every need anything don't be a stranger here." said Blossom looking at him in the face

"Right then later Bloss." said Brick closing the door but didn't see Blossom blush when he called her that

"Why did I blush when he called me that oh well I better take a shower since I'm still in the same clothes from the battle." said Blossom to herself leaving to the shower

Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it and plea review I will update soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone sorry I haven't update lately in I was really busy with everything in school and everything. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and Ill update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plez review. :)

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES: BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK)- 16 BUBBLES (AKA BRAT)- 16 BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE)- 16 BRICK- 16 BOOMER-16 BUTCH-16 KASEY-16 LEADER OF THE NEW PPG MIKO- 16 AIKO-16

CHAPTER 6

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"Hey Brick now that we are done with the hide-out and all what are we going to do about the new powderpuffs I mean look what they did to our counterparts and don't you think they will hunt down the other villains and get rid of them once and for all." said Boomer

"Sorry Brick but Boom has a point now that they are stronger they will hunt down all the other villains no matter how strong we are we will have to train to get stronger or we might not survive a battle like that the puffs only survived because we took them and hid under some buildings if not we won't have survived ." said Butch

"I guess so but if it does happen we can stay with the puffs since it's the only place where we can be close to town and them not be notice after all." said Brick

"Alright then" said Butch doing some loops around the sky since they couldn't risk being caught under

All of a sudden Brick grabs Butch's and Boomer's hand and hides them in a cloud signaling them to be quiet and watch or hear

"So sis who is next in the list to get rid of?" asked Miko while looking at Kasey who was looking at a list

"We are going to look for a monster named Fuzzy Lumpkin after that some girl named Princess." said Kasey crossing out some names

"And who did we get rid of and who is left of the list?" asked Aiko chewing on some gum "We'll let see we have Fuzzy Lumpkin, Princess, The Amoeba Boys, and The Rowdyruff Boys. And as we got rid of the list is too long to read but I'll say from the little monster of monster island to Mojo Jojo and Him but according to the list the top 4 hardest ones are Him, Mojo Jojo, Powerpuff Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys." said Kasey

"But we already got rid of 3/4 of them no fair they were all weak." said Aiko blowing up a big bubble

"True but that doesn't mean we have to under estimate them anyway the hardest one to find will be the Rowdyruff boys since they have a rep. of doing something before it's done since they are very good at hiding anyway lets go." said Kasey putting the list away and flying to poor Fuzzy Lumpkin

"Did you hear that they got dad when he was probably starting to build his place." said Butch shocked "We better go back and see if he is ok." said Brick flying as fast as he could without leaving a color behind

WITH THE PROFESSOR

"Everything is going according to plan after all this Major and you won't have to worry about paperwork or money issues again since they are right now as we speak getting rid of the rest of the villains." said The Professor "That is good anyway Professor are you going to enter these girls to the world wide tournament coming up in a few months." said the Major "Yea I am and instead of hold back like the losers did I am going to make these girl win instead of giving the glory to the ones that don't deserve it." said The Professor in disgust "Alright then Professor these year Townsville will be recognize as the best city with the strongest people." said the Major "It sure will then after that we won't have to worry about anything else since after that we will have the best of the best there after all I know it is every 5 years but we are not going to give the trophy to any other city anymore." said making a note to self to buy ticket early in advance "We sure won't lose anymore." The Professor

2 TO 3 DAYS LATER WITH THE RRB OF SERACHING

"Dad dad where are you DAD!" yelled Brick in a worry tone with Butch and Boomer behind him until they say one of the rooms that looked like someone battling last hour or 2 "Dad if you are in here please answer dad DAD!" yelled Butch walking around the mess careful checking to see if his dad was in the mess or anything "DAD COME OUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" yelled Brick getting more and more upset but most of all worried "Uh Brick isn't this device dad made supposed to be off." said Boomer a little worried since it meant what he didn't want to think "Boomer we aren't looking for what device is on or not we are looking for dad." said Brick upset since Boomer wasn't looking for MJ "Dude chill it might give us a clue where he is or something so Boom what device is it?" asked Butch while putting a hand on his shoulder then looking at Boomer "Uh it's the device that he told us is when all his other plans fail." said Boomer not being able to look at them since he knew that they knew what he meant "No you don't mean that do you please Boomer tell me you made a mistake with the device PLEASE!" yelled Butch while Brick looked in disbelieve "I'm sorry I know I'm not the smartest but I know my devices when I see them look." said Boomer hold his hand out showing them a controller with a light bulb on "No no no no NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE." yelled Brick falling in his knees while holding on the controller since he recognize it since he dad told him about it "Oh but it is." said Kasey with her sisters behind her all with a smirk on their faces while the Rowdyruff boys looked at them with a face of anger and disbelieve "How could you do this you monsters we didn't do anything yet my father didn't do anything yet and you kill him YOU KILL HIM YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS MONSTER NOT EVEN US DID WE KILL SO SENSELESS!" yelled Brick "We aren't monster we are doing good by getting rid of monsters as yourselves since our list just shorten by one right now." said Kasey crossing out a name out of the list *I hope this works or we are goners* thought Brick pressing a button on his watch

WITH THE OUR GIRLS

"Hey Bubbles can you pass me the salt." said Blossom while giving a thanks to Bubbles when she gave it to her "Hey Blossom what are we going to do for now I know we have the training area and all but sparing all the time isn't going to help us." said Buttercup putting her food down "Sorry Bloss but I agree with Butters with this we need to get stronger soon and we need to look at some new moves if we are going to get stronger." said Bubbles also put her food down and looking at Blossom "No that is not what we need first of all can you guys do all your moves like that without trouble like we can be attack right now and you are prepared now." said Blossom looking at them with a serious eye "Yea we can you have seen us do it Blossom when you spar with us since you do the most unexpected." said Buttercup "Then I guess it's time for us to contact our shadow crystals and learn how to use our powers." said Blossom "I guess but Blossom how do we contact them since you are the only one of us who can contact your by free will." said Bubbles "Meditate that is what I have been doing have you notice how I got unexpected sometimes all of a sudden." said Blossom while receiving nods by Bubbles and Buttercup "That is because my demon is helping me and if you guys can contact yours and gets on her or his good side then you will be getting stronger are right why don't you guys go and meditate and try to contact yours while I go and wash the dishes ok." said Blossom while receiving nods by Buttercup and Bubbles as they left to their rooms to meditate and try to contact there demons while Blossom started with the dishes which didn't take so long after that she was going to go to her room when she heard the security going on so she went to the room and saw what was going on.  
>"What the hell BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" yelled Blossom as her sisters came to the security room "What's going on Blossom." said Buttercup while they saw what she saw in the screen then they saw what was going on "Hurry up and change we are going to go and save them just like they did with us I don't know why they are fighting with them but we are saving there but so go and change into something that you will be able to fight in just in case we end up fighting again." said Blossom and with that they all went in there rooms to change into some big shirt and pants and left *What is going on and why were they fighting them?* thought all 3 of them<p>

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

As we can see the Rowdyruff Boys are not going down without a fight and as much as I would love for them to win they are losing badly "What do you want with us you monster what did we do for to do this to us." said Butch getting a kick in the stomach in return "You lived that is what you did wrong." said Aiko in venom while Kasey was just texting someone while fighting Brick with one arm? While Boomer was getting hugged to death by Miko? "That's really harsh babe why don't you just give me your number and we call it even." said Butch only to get a punch in the face in return "AHHH THATS IT BUTCH, BOOMER COME HERE NOW!" yelled Brick while taking a few steps away from the girls then putting his arms out which Boomer and Butch understood perfectly and also started to do the same 'What are you guys doing you do know you are wasting time and we would like to get this over every quickie." said Kasey putting her phone away "Well if we can't defeat you then we won't go down without at least taking you down with us." said Brick while hole a spinning energy blast the size of a basketball as well as his brothers "You are DEAD!" yelled Brick and with that they threw there blasts to them and a big explosion could be seen were MJ hide-out use to be and in the middle was 3 girls with their arms crossed and a hide-out that was turned into ashes "I guess they weren't kidding about the warning with these boys anyway next Princess." said Kasey taking the list out and crossing out the Rowdyruff boys name "Let's go" said Kasey and with that they left to their next people on their list Princess's house as there last person on their list

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"That was close." whispered Buttercup holding on Butch over her shoulder while her other shoulder had a backpack with a few item of his they were able to get out quickly before the explosion "Yea that was I can't believe those monster you are supposed to defeat the villain not kill them." whispered Blossom holding on Brick over her shoulder with his stuff in his backpack on her other shoulder as well "I guess we will defeat them Blossom but for now we have to go before Princess tells them the truth knowing her they will kill her in 5 minutes or less then come racing here for them." said Bubbles hold Boomer the same way with his stuff on her other shoulder "Alright then." said Blossom and with that they raced back to their hide-out

WITH PRINCESS

As we can see she is right now in her indoor pool until you can hear a crashing in the house and there was the 3 girls Kasey, Miko, and Aiko while Princess barely coming out of her pool looking at them like they were crazy "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE AND WHY DID YOU CRASH MY ROOF!" yelled Princess while putting a towel around herself "We are here to kill you Princess you are the last in our list after all." said Kasey waving her list like a flag while Princess looked at them with a disbelieve look "So tell me why do you want to kill me?" asked Princess while Miko and Aiko looked at their leader while she just stood there looking at princess for a full minute before speaking "Our dad The Professor as many people call him told us to kill you with few more dozen people." said Kasey while Princess stood there processing the information then looked at them "Now that you say that you really look like the Powerpuff Girls when they came to my costume party." said Princess while looking at them up and down "Why would you invite them to your costume party if from what we read said you guys were enemies?" asked Miko confused while Princess looked at them like they were crazy "You mean you don't know? *getting a no in return by Aiko* A few years ago we signed a peace treaty us villains with the Powderpuffs as we like to call them sometimes but the city didn't like it so they started to do something they even made us attack the city sometimes because they would try to kill something precious to us or would take something precious to us. Anyway why don't ask the Powderpuff or the Rowdyruff Boys or Mojo Jojo heck even Him knows!" said Princess while they looked really shocked *Well actually the Rowdyruff Boys were the only ones that didn't sign it but they don't need to know that.* thought Princess "Put we killed them and we have to kill you but thanks for the information anyway..." said Kasey but didn't finish because she was stopped by laughter "You expect me to believe you killed The Powderpuffs and Rowdyruffs *receiving a yes by Kasey* You can go ahead and kill me but I think I'm speaking for every villain dead or alive that the Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs don't die of easy with a blast or anything it is actually the opposite since they can't die that simple many new villains that were stronger than them have fail to defeat them they will be back mark my words then you will die not them." said Princess and with that she was killed by a smack on her neck "Damn it if that's true we can't BE SURE IF THERE DEAD!" yelled Kasey throwing energy blasts in the pool making a big crater "Calm down for now we will say we killed once we search the placed we killed the Rowdyruff Boys and if we can't find prove we will search up in places what she meant since she looked pretty sure of herself even she was going to die." said Miko "Fine lets go" said Kasey flying away

WITH THE THE GIRLS

"Ok girls just put them in your bed and try to stop the bleeding or anything really bad." said Blossom going to her room to fix Brick up the same with the others

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I will update as soon as possible. Plez review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone sorry I haven't update when I said I would update but didn't. Everything been going crazy lately. Anyway here is chapter 7 and I hope you  
>guys enjoy it. Please review.<p>

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES:  
>BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK) - 16<br>BUBBLES (AKA BRAT) - 16  
>BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE) - 16<br>BRICK- 16  
>BOOMER-16<br>BUTCH-16  
>KASEY-16<br>LEADER OF THE NEW PPG  
>MIKO- 16<br>AIKO-16

CHAPTER 7

A WEEK LATER WITH THE POWERPUNK GIRLS (GONNA START CALLING THEM THAT SINCE IT WOULD BE TO CONFUSING CALLING THEM POWERPUFF GIRLS)

"Well that wasn't easy but it looks like they will get better in a few days of bed rest." said Blossom as she sat in the sofa in their living room

"I guess so Blossom but what are we going to do now I mean look at this we aren't even 1/5 there power and we are forced into hiding and we will need to go out and get supplies so cause we are running out. Also the rest of the villains have been killed except us and what can we do. It's hopeless might as well give up now." Said Bubbles sitting on the in the only chair in the living room

"No way am I giving up Bubbles not to a bunch of fucken copies!" said Buttercup leaning against the wall

"Buttercup is right we can't give up there must be a way to beat them." said Blossom

"But how? We can use our shadow crystals but that will take time to get use to the power and it might bring the new PPG to us!" said Bubbles upset

"I say we go and show them a good beating!" said Buttercup angrily

"But we can't Butters we need a plan. Look the next worldwide competition is in a few months and I know that the new copies are entering so why don't we use this time to train and face them there?" said Blossom

"We can but how? Like Bubs said we might bring the copies here to the only place we are safe leader girl." said Buttercup

"We need to spy on them first. We need to get close to them to know their weaknesses and their timing so we know when we can go out and get supplies or know good placing were we can go train." said Blossom

"Why can't we just train in the asteroid we use to train in at space leader girl?" asked Buttercup

"We can't because the Professor will be probably have that place for the copies so it's no use to use. Neither to them anyway since out good equipment is under password so they can't blast it open anyway." said Blossom

"Bloss what if we just go in the same school as them and become friends..." said Bubbles but was interrupted by Buttercup

"WHAT NO WAY! I RATHER DIE!" yelled Buttercup

"No wait continue Bubs." said Blossom

"What if we get close to them so they will tell us things that they wouldn't tell others? Heck they would probably tell us their weakness if we can get them to trust use enough then in the games we squash them?" said Bubbles

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Blossom as she leans on her chair

"Quick question. Who will go?" said Buttercup sitting on the couch

"I'll go. I know what to look for plus if there is a chance I am caught I can lose them by using a new technique I been learning." said Blossom crossing her  
>arms<p>

"Then I'll go with you as well." said Brick leaning on the wall for support

"What are you doing up you should be in bed resting!" said Blossom getting up and grabbed him and took him to the place she was sitting down

"Eh what can't have you having all the fun Blossom. Plus I want to get them back for what they did to dad." said Brick angrily

"We all want to Brick but we can't look at us look at you." said Butch as he and Boomer walked and sat next to him

"Look I am going that's final you will stay here and rest for now. If you so badly want to get them back rest then train afterwards. Got it." said Blossom

"You guys don't have anything to say she is your sister and you are just letting her go!" yelled Brick

"She is our sister true and we care for her, but she knows her limits and if she says she can do it then she can. Plus we will be getting ready if  
>anything goes wrong." said Buttercup and Bubbles nodded<p>

"Look Brick for now rest and train you can join me afterwards. Once you're better alright. Anyway I will be going tonight plus we are running out of supplies so I will get some then pretend I was coming back from visiting my grandparents in a car. I will move in the same school as them and go from there. I'll tap in the school's computer system to be in almost all the same classes since it will be weird if I was in all the same classes. After that I will visit in  
>the weekend bring supplies and hearing what you guys been doing. Brick will join me in one week saying he got injured during a ski trip with our grandparents. I want the rest of you to train and start making new techniques since they probably know all our old ones just in case Princess did tell them we are not likely dead." said Blossom as everyone else nodded<p>

LATER THAT DAY

"Well I will see ya at Saturday I guess." said Blossom as she hugged both Buttercup and Bubbles

"Be careful Leader girl." said Buttercup

"Careful Bloss and if possible bring us some cute clothes too." said Bubbles receiving a laugh from Blossom and Buttercup

"Alright I'll see OK later." said Blossom as she flew off to another city to get a new look

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Kasey what's up with you? You been quiet lately." said Miko as she sat next to Kasey

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them. It's like this something is hidden when Princess said that." said Kasey as she  
>remembered what Princess said <em>"You expect me to believe you killed The Powderpuffs and Rowdyruffs! You can go ahead and kill me but I think I'm speaking for every villain dead or alive that the Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs don't die as easy with a blast or anything it is actually the opposite since they can't die! That simple many new villains that were stronger than them have fail to defeat them they will be back mark my words then you will die not them."<em>

"Look Kasey forgets what that Princess said everything will be alright. It was a lies anyway." said Aiko as she entered the room

"Aiko is right Kasey. Now go to sleep everything will be fine in the morning." said Miko as the lights were turned off and they went to sleep

What they didn't know is that something or I should better say someone has been watching them before it disappeared without a trace

MORNING FOR POWERPUFF GIRLS (TIME FOR WAFFLES :D)

"Girls get up it's time to get up for school." said The Professor as all three girls got and got ready for school

"So how do you think this school is like? We haven't ever been in one ever since we been helping rebuild the city." said Miko excited

"I don't know but come on lets go get breakfast." said Kasey as all three girl came down stairs only to spot no breakfast as the Professor was drinking his coffee and reading the paper

"Dad where is breakfast?" asked Miko as the Professor put down his coffee and paper

"The school said you will be receiving breakfast over their girls. Might as well hurry up before breakfast is over." said the Professor as the girls got their bags and left walking to school.

"Man I was hoping for breakfast at home not in school." said Miko

"Well we can't do much about it now can we Miko..." said Kasey but crashed with someone else because the other girl to fall down as Kasey didn't really feel it

"Ow...Oh I am soooooo sorry about that." said Ashley as she got down and picked up her items for school

"It's OK uh..." said Kasey

"Oh my name is Ashley I just got back from visiting my gramps and you are?" asked Ashley cause the Powerpuff Girls to be surprised since they thought  
>everyone knew them<p>

"Oh well my name is Kasey and these are my sisters Miko and Aiko." said Kasey introducing her sisters

"It is nice to meet you all. By the looks of the badge you guys are also going to my school as well. You don't mind if I join you right?" asked Ashley

"Uh no but..." said Kasey but didn't finish since Ashley yelled out great and started to ask questions

WITH THE REST OF THE PUNKS AND RUFFS

"Well is looks like you guys are better." said Buttercup as she and Bubbles watch the Rowdyruff Boys warm up in their gym

"You bet we are!" said Butch while on his 484th push up

"Hey Bubbles you guys can make clones right?" asked Boomer

"Yeah, why?" said Bubbles

"Cause check this out...

WITH THE POWERPUFFS

"So how come things are different around here? I mean the buildings don't really look the same and I haven't seen my house when I came back so I had to rent  
>a hotel?" asked Ashley<p>

"Well I don't know about you but it's just a fight happened with us and the old protectors of the town. It kind of destroyed things and killed people." said Miko as Ashley looked shock

"What happened to the Powerpuff Girl?" asked Ashley quietly

"They are dead." said Aiko

"Oh. Well I never saw this coming since..." said Ashley before she was knocked out

"MOVE AND THE GIRL IS DEAD...

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately and took so long for this chapter. I know its all talk but the good part will come soon I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please Review. I will try to update later this week probably tomorrow not sure though. Thanks for reading and please tell me anything you disliked, liked, or could have been better and I will try to improve it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody. I am sorry that the story is short but it is the best I could come up with in a short period of time as the teachers gave me a packet  
>of 8 inches thick of homework and projects. I am not kidding really! Anyway please enjoy the story and review please. :)<p>

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES:  
>BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK) - 16<br>BUBBLES (AKA BRAT) - 16  
>BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE) - 16<br>BRICK- 16  
>BOOMER-16<br>BUTCH-16  
>KASEY-16 LEADER OF THE NEW PPG<br>MIKO- 16  
>AIKO-16<p>

CHAPTER 8

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"MOVE AND THE GIRL IS DEAD POWDERPUFF!?" said a person covering himself

"Who are you and what do you want with Ashley?!" yelled Miko

"Heh what do I want with this pretty little thing? Nothing at all but what if I do this." said this person as he grabs a knife and cuts Ashley's  
>arm<p>

"STOP IT WHAT DO YOU!" yelled Kasey

"What I want!? I WANT REVENGE!" yelled this mysteries person as he throws Ashley at the ground hard and tackles Kasey

"UGH YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kasey as she throws him off and makes an energy ball and throws it to this mysterious person

But that didn't kill him. No instead he disappeared behind Kasey and stabbed her in the right arm. After that Miko came and tackled him to the ground  
>throwing punches to his face but then getting dirt thrown to her face causing her to lose her grip which got her stabbed in the left thigh. Aiko had enough<br>of this and threw an energy ball get rid of him altogether.

"Who was that asshole?" said Aiko as Miko and Kasey got up

"I don't know who he was but he is gone so we don't have to worry about him." said Miko

"UGH!" yelled Kasey as she starts punching the ground causing an Earthquake causing Miko and Aiko to fly up to avoiding getting damaged

"Kasey...Kasey...KASEY...KASEY STOP THIS!" yelled her sisters but Kasey didn't pay any attention to this until a hand touched her shoulder causing her  
>to stop and see Ashley all banged up and bleeding but with a calm expression<p>

"Kasey stop you are causing damage to the city. I know you are pissed off about this but you need to calm down he is gone." said Ashley

WITH THE PUNKS AND RUFFS

"So did it work Bubbles." asked Boomer as everyone looked at Bubbles as she opened her eyes and looked at them

"Oh it worked things should be easier for her now." said Bubbles as she and Buttercup high five

"Now what?" asked Butch as he saw Buttercup crack her knuckles looking at him

"Easy now we train." said Buttercup with a smirk in her face promising pain

"This is going to kill us." said Brick as all three boys start backing up

WITH BLOSSOM

"Everything is going according to plan Mistress." said someone

"That's good; you may go now before they spot you. Remember get there trust." said Blossom as the mysteries person left

After the person left Blossom opened her eyes but instead of the normal pink color it was bloody red color. Blossom got up and left straight to the gym planning to warm up before her next step of her plan

WITH ASHLEY

"So doctor is Ashley alright?" asked Miko

"She is alright only a few cuts and scrapes she will be better in a few days." said the Doctor as he left while the girls went in the hospital room Ashley was in

"Knock knock how are you girl?" asked Miko as Ashley greeted them with a smile on her face

"I am doing great. Not to be rude but aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" asked Ashley

"Nah we ditched it. We are the heroes of the city so it won't matter if we miss a day of school." said Aiko as she sat down on one of the chairs

"Um, ok then." said Ashley

"Anyway Ashley while we are here why don't you tell us about yourself and we will do the same." said Kasey

"Um, ok? Let's see I'm Ashley I'm 16 and I was born in Townsville but I like to go and visit my gramps at the North. I have a brother as he is coming next week. I like anything I dislike mean people. Your turn." said Ashley with an exciting look on her eyes.

"Oh. Well my name is Kasey, and these are my sisters Miko and Aiko. We are all triplets and 16." said Kasey

"Is that it? Don't you guys like stuff?" asked Ashley with a serious face

"Um we never really had time for that." said Kasey rubbing the back of her neck

"WHAT! You guys need sometime for stuff like that. Girl time." said Ashley as the others looked at her like crazy

RUFFS AND PUNKS

All of a suddenly there was a crash as Butch, Boomer, and Brick crashed on the wall of the gym as the girls looked bored.

"Really is that all you guys have?" said Buttercup while looking at the roof

"Ugh. They are tougher then they look." said Brick getting up and fly up to Buttercup throwing an electric red sphere but got blocked with Buttercups energy ball

As that happened Butch came and hit Buttercup on the back in return Bubbles hit Butch with an energy ball but got hit by Boomer on the head causing her to fall on the ground but Bubbles front flipped until she touched the ground and looked up. Buttercup was going against all three Ruffs and looked like she was struggling a bit.

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled Bubbles causing Buttercup to retreat as Bubbles threw an energy star as big as 2 yards and 8 inches thick.

Brick was able to get out of the way but the same couldn't be said about Butch and Boomer as they crashed on the wall for the hundredth time. Brick lost concentration for a second as Buttercup took the opportunity and hit Brick with an energy sphere causing Brick to counter with his own causing an explosion. As Brick flew up someone grabbed him by the leg and threw him down. As the explosion's smoke cleared up Brick saw he was thrown by Boomer.

"Ugh Booms couldn't you have looked better next time before throwing people!" yelled Brick as he put his hat back on which miraculously was in tact

"Sorry" said Boomer

"Whatever" said Brick

"So this is where you have been hiding?" said...

WITH BLOSSOM

"Heh so they are back. So they finally decide to show there asses about time." said Blossom as she opens the window of her hotel and flies out  
>while no one seeing a thing<p>

**So what you think? I am soooooo sorry it is short it is the best I could do in such a short period of time. Please review. If you have any suggestion please  
>pm me or review. I would gladly accept an advice how I can make the story better or anything you guys would like me to add in the story.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I know that it has been months since I have updated and I am sorry. I been so busy and my laptop is broken so I haven't been able to update at home. Well anyway here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

THE INNER BATTLE

AGES:  
>BLOSSOM (AKA BERSERK) - 16<br>BUBBLES (AKA BRAT) - 16  
>BUTTERCUP (AKA BRUTE) - 16<br>BRICK- 16  
>BOOMER-16<br>BUTCH-16  
>KASEY-16 LEADER OF THE NEW PPG<br>MIKO- 16  
>AIKO-16<p>

CHAPTER 8

WITH THE POWERPUNK AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"PRINCESS!" yelled Brat

"HIM!" yelled Brute

"DAD!" yelled the Rowdyruff Boys

"So this is where you guys have been hiding out for the past few days, huh?" said Princess as she sits down in the couch

"But…what…how are you guys alive?!" yelled Brute

"It's because of me Brute." Said Berserk as everyone turns around to face her

"But I thought you said they were dead!" yelled Brick

"I thought so to but a few days ago when you guys were recovering and the girls were sleeping I went outside for a breather…

FLASHBACK

"Ugh this is so much. In just a few days we lost everything and the girls still can't control their powers yet." said Blossom as she walks around the woods for 20 minutes

"Well I better get ba….huh what's that?" said Blossom and she sees an abandoned farmhouse. But that isn't what was interesting it was that there was a light source coming from it

'I know that place is abandoned I use to train here by myself when I was younger' thought Blossom as she flies to the window quietly After that she looks in and is shocked on who she see. 'I can't believe it! I thought they were dead!'

"What are we going to do now? If we try to leave and get caught we are dead for sure." Said Princess

"Well we will have to leave in a few after all look at us. We will die for sure if we don't get someone to treat us." Said Mojo Jojo

"To think that those new girls are so string. We already had trouble with the old ones but not only are they dead so is every other villain expects us." Said HIM

"Ugh you don't honestly believe that those girls are dead, I could bet they would rise from the dead. No matter what happens they don't die as easy…"

"I know Princess we all do but face facts if they weren't dead they would have destroyed those new powerpuff girls…"

"But Mojo what if they are hiding until they find the right time to strike. That is what I do…."

"Look all I know is that they are alive alright…"

"But how can you be sure Princess…"

"Well at least I know Princess has confidence in me and my sisters." Said Berserk as all three of them looked up to see her hovering over the ground

"Told you Mojo there is the prove right there." Said Princess

"But how?!" yelled Mojo

"You mean to tell me you don't remember saving me and my sisters?" said Berserk slowly

"Ugh no I don't remember anything about that." Said Mojo JoJo while HIM and Princess gave him disbelieve looks

"Hmmmmm well that's interesting eh." Said Berserk as she touched the ground

"So you are telling me this monkey saved your life and yet he can't remember a thing! What the hell!" yelled Princess

"Look forgets to why don't I get you guys fixed up and then we can talk." Said Berserk with a smile

"What why are you smiling B…" said Princess and Blossom knocked out all three of them

FLASHBACK ENDED

"And that's what happen I guess." Said Berserk

"Well that was unexpected." Said Butch

"Yeah" said Boomer

"Anyway why did you guys come here?" Said Brute

"Well Berserk told us to come here once we are done recovering." Said HIM

"Why is that Berserk?" Said Brat

"They are going to be you can say our allies. Mojo here is going to build you guys training equipment, HIM is going to help you guys with some planning strategies for our fight and Princess is our spy from the outside world. She will bring us information on how things are going every one-two weeks." Said Berserk

"Wow…..well that was unexpected." Said Brick

"Yeah" said Butch as Boomer nodded

"Brick I will come and pick you up in Saturday just to let you know so pack up." Said Berserk as Brick nodded

"So leader girl it looks like everything is settled. How is your side of the mission?" Said Brute

"I can say you know after all you guys gave me a bit of an advantage." Said Berserk as she crossed her arms

POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Kasey what's wrong now?" said Aiko

"It's just no matter what I can't get what Princess said out of my head." Said Kasey

"Forget it shees they are already dead." Said Aiko

"You know I am actually curious about something too. Why is it that we still can't find any information on them?" asked Miko

"Miko has a good point. We can't even find a newspaper or an article saying they done a bad deed. We see dozens of articles of all villains except the old Powerpuff girls." Said Kasey

"I guess you got a good point. Hey what about that Ashley girl. She was here before we came." Said Aiko

"That isn't a bad idea why don't we go give her a visit at her hotel." Said Kasey as they open their window and fly off to her room

WITH THE POWERPUNKS AND OTHERS

"Hey guys look I got to go the Power puffs are on their way to my hotel room later." Said Berserk as she disappeared

"What the! Here new move was teleportation sweet I need to learn that!" yelled Brute

WITH ASHELY (AKA BERSERK)

"Well that quick shower felt nice." Said Berserk as she quickly changed to Ashley in less than a second

"Hey Ashley open up we need to ask you something!" yelled Miko as Ashley opened the door

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Ashley as she let the girls come in here room

"What do you know about the old Powerpuff girls?" asked Kasey as Ashley closed the door

"Well I guess I can tell you a bit. The Powerpuff girls were all created by The Professor. He created them with sugar, spice and everything nice. He attempted to make them to be the three perfect little girls. But he added chemical X accidently so they were born as three super powered girls that protected the city from evil for years. The problems were that over time everyone got very mad about all the damage they caused when they tried to protect the city. Everyone started to ignore them and so little by little everyone started to know less and less about them. The only one who knew anything about them was there friend Jasmine but I haven't seen here lately." Said Ashley

"Whoa wait up are you saying that these girls we killed were GOOD GUYS!" yelled Aiko

"Well yeah everyone knew they were good guys." Said Ashley

"But…but…then we are murders." said Miko in horror

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DAD SAID THEY WERE BAD GUYS YOU ARE LYING TO US!" yelled Kasey as she flew off

"KASEY!" yelled Miko and Aiko as they rushed to her. Neither of them ever notices the smirk on Ashley's face

Thanks for reading my stroy everyone. Please tell me if anything is wrong with this chapter. Review please. :)


End file.
